The present invention concerns shielding or armor elements providing protection against bullets or other projectiles, and it also concerns flexible shielding or armor implements constituted from such elements, in particular bullet-proof vests.
French Patent Specification No. 2,419,498 discloses a process of manufacturing composite metal pieces, comprising inserts made of ceramic material embedded in a metal shell and which have been disposed and positioned in a regular manner in the mold in order to ensure ballistic efficiency and provide between them channels for passage of the covering metal.